Half-Lycanthrope
Creating a Half-Lycanthrope Half-Lycanthrope is a template that can be added to any creature that is humanoid or giant (though the latter is highly unlikely). This creature is referred to as the base creature. This is an inherited template, in that it can only be gained by creatures born from the coupling of a lycanthrope and a non lycanthrope humanoid or giant. Size and type: The base creature's type doesn't change, but it gains the shapechanger subtype. A Half-Lycanthrope inherits the animal type of its lycanthropic parent, but can only assume a hybrid form. When in hybrid form they are a bit larger, but Half-Lycanthropes remain the size of the base creature. HD and HP: Same as the base creature, but add half the HD of the animal type that they inherited. Thus, a human based Half-Lycanthrope descended from a werewolf would gain 1d8. To determine total HP for their base (humanoid or giant) form, add the HP from the base creature and animal type together, with just the base creature's CON bonus. For the HP in Hybrid form, add the CON bonus of the animal type instead. Speed: Same as base creature. Armor Class: Half-Lycanthropes gain an additional +1 to their natural armor bonus. While in Hybrid form, their base natural armor bonus is equal to half of their lycanthropic parent's animal type or the base creature's, whichever is better. Base Attack/Grapple: As the base creature plus half the BAB of the lycanthropic parent's animal type. The Half-Lycanthrope's grapple bonus varies depending on their form; if their STR increases in hybrid form, they gain the new bonus to their grapple bonus. Attacks: Same as base creature. In Hybrid form, Half-Lycanthropes gain two claw attacks and a bite attack as natural weapons, which deal damage based on the their size. They can attack with a weapon and a bite, or with their natural weapons. The bite is always considered a secondary attack. Damage: Same as base creature or animal type, depending on form, or based on weapon. Special Attacks: As base creature in both forms. Curse of Lycanthropy(Su): Half-Lycanthropes are considered natural lycanthropes, and as such can pass on the curse of lycanthropy. Any humanoid or giant hit by a Half-Lycanthrope's natural attacks has a 50% chance of contracting lycanthropy should they fail a DC 15 Fortitude save. If the victim's size is not within one size category of the Half-Lycanthrope, they cannot contract lycanthropy from that particular Half-Lycanthropes. Special Qualities: Half-Lycanthropes retain all the special qualities of the base creature and their lycanthropic parent's animal type, in addition to the following: Alternate Form(Su): A Half-Lycanthrope can shift into a bipedal hybrid form with animalistic features. In this form they gain half of the ability score modifiers of the animal type of their lycanthropic parent. Changing to or from hybrid form is a standard action. If slain, they revert to their humanoid form, but are well and truly dead. Separated body parts remain in their current form, however. A Half-Lycanthrope raised to maturity by their lycanthropic parent (or lycanthropes) has complete control over this ability. However, should they be raised in a completely humanoid/giant society or without the aid of someone versed in shape changing they must make shape changing checks, much like an afflicted lycanthrope. Damage Reduction(Ex): '''Half-Lycanthropes has damage reduction 5/silver in hybrid form only. '''Lycanthropic Empathy(Ex): '''In any form, Half-Lycanthropes can communicate and empathize with normal or dire animals of their lycanthropic parent's animal type. This gives them a +2 racial bonus on checks when influencing an animal's attitude and allows them to make simple communication, such as "enemy", "run", etc. '''Low-Light Vision(Ex): '''Half-Lycanthropes have low-light vision in both forms. '''Scent(Ex): '''Half-Lycanthropes have the scent ability in both forms. '''Base Save Bonuses: Add the base save bonuses of the lycanthropic parent's animal type to the base save bonuses of the base creature. Abilities: Half-Lycanthropes gain a +1 bonus to Wisdom. Also, while in hybrid form a Half-Lycanthrope's ability scores improve according to its lycanthropic parent's animal type, as showing below. Skills: Half-Lycanthrope gains skill points equal to 2+Int mod per bonus HD from its parent's animal type, as if it were multiclassing. Any skill listen in the animal type's entry is considered a class skill for the Half-Lycanthrope. In both forms, Half-Lycanthropes gain half the racial skill bonuses of their animal type, as well as the full skill bonuses of the base creature. Feats: A Half-Lycanthrope gains the feats of an animal of its parent's animal type that has HD equal to the bonus HD the Half-Lycanthrope receives from the animal type. In addition, they gain all the base creature's feats. If in either form they do not meet the prerequisites for a feat they simply cannot use it in that form. Half-Lycanthropes receive Iron Will as a bonus feat. LA: +1 Category:Custom Template